


A Second Chance

by RPGwrites



Series: One Woman Show [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Battle Injury, Death, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Mindoir, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites
Summary: At the age of sixteen, Katherine Shepard thought her life was over. She lost everyone she held dear and cared about. And now she has no choice but to move on. But how does she start? Is it even possible?
Relationships: Alec Ryder & Female Shepard, Female Ryder & Female Shepard (Mass Effect), Female Shepard & Original Character(s)
Series: One Woman Show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Mindoir

**Author's Note:**

> A big shoutout to [ FerusAurelius ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerusAurelius) for betaing. Thank you so much for all your help!!
> 
> Tags and characters will be updated in the second chapter. The second chapter has Mass Effect: Andromeda characters.

Sixteen-year-old Katherine Shepard had everything she wanted. Or at least there was nothing she needed.

Her family wasn’t rich. Truthfully, they worked their asses off for everything beyond the necessities. But they had each other and that was what was important.

She had friends, people around her that cared for her.

Her parents hadn’t always lived in the small colony. Her father was military and she loved his stories of the good old days. Stories of soldiers training getting to know each other. Nobody was surprised when she said she wanted to enlist when she turned eighteen. After dating for a few years, her father retired from the Alliance. He and Kaley, his new wife, decided to move to a human farming colony in the Attican Traverse. It was peaceful. Later Katherine was born. They never had any trouble. There was next to no crime.

Katherine enjoyed her part of the work. Each of them had their job, even the kids in school. They helped their parents where they could. And she loved digging into the dirt and soil with her fingers. She loved spending her time at the crops. Seeing over time how they grow. There was nothing in this galaxy that made her feel more relaxed.

She enjoyed it. And if she didn’t want a military career after all, being a farmer was a close second.

If someone told her at the age of sixteen she would’ve lost everything she would’ve called them a liar. Because how do you go from having everything you need, having loved ones, to having nothing? It was impossible.

Or at least that’s what Katherine Shepard believed. One day in 2170 proved her very wrong.

Why hadn’t they gone to visit her aunt in a different colony? Why did the batarians choose that moment to attack?

Why was she the only survivor?

These were the questions she sat with for the rest of her life.

She and her dad were playing chess the night before. No matter how many hours she practised she couldn’t beat him. But she was getting better. In fact, this match was taking twice as long as usual. But then her dad pulled a move she hadn’t seen coming.

Oh! Now it makes sense.” She realized all at once what her dad must have seen ten moves ago to so thoroughly trap her.

“Never underestimate your opponent.” He took a sip from his already cold coffee. “You almost had me, Katie,” he smiled. 

“Dinner is ready!” Her mom shouted out from the kitchen. “Kat, get your dad’s favourite vid on.”

The rest of that night was spent watching vids and playing board games. Before they knew it, the stars were out and shining brightly. The temperatures were getting colder and colder. 

The next day was a school holiday, but there was still a lot of work to do on the farm. Katherine got up as early as she always did.

She spent the whole day getting her hands covered with soil, working long hours, and helping her father wherever she could. She hung out with some friends later in the afternoon. 

After dinner, she fell asleep watching a comedy. She was still lying on the couch when she heard a very loud sound. Gunshots?

At first she thought it was a movie. She looked around her, but there was no movie on the dark vidscreen. So what had happened? Maybe it was an engine that backfired. Or perhaps it really was gunshots?

But that didn’t make sense. It must’ve been some kid doing something stupid. Playing with something they shouldn’t or something. There was no crime on Mindoir.

She heard gunshots again. Clearer this time. Nearer. Heard words spoken too quietly for her to make sense of them. Or maybe the words were in another language and her translator didn’t pick it up?

“Mom? Dad?” she called.

"Katie be quiet!" her dad ordered, his voice thin and stretched in a tone she'd never heard him use.

“Where are you?” she whispered. Katherine was afraid it was too soft to be heard. But when she saw him again her dad was at her side. “What’s going on?”

Her father switched off the living room lights. That’s when she realized the rest of the house was dark. 

“I don’t know,” he answered. She could see him in her mind’s eye figuring it out. “Some sort of attack. Here. Take this.”

When she took it from his hands she felt a pistol. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Point. Shoot. You know how.” 

She could feel how he gave her one of his looks.That was true. Her father took her to the gun range before. It all started when she was ten. She loved spending time with him there.

“That’s not what I mean.” Her voice was louder, but she was still whispering. “I can’t shoot someone.”

“Katie,” her father’s rough hands took her by the shoulders. “It’s either you or them. It needs to be them.”

Someone screamed. It was a horrible sound. Not startled, not surprised, just horrible. She’d never heard such an ugly sound. Someone was crying for help, but Katherine had a feeling no one was coming. She shoved that feeling aside because surely this couldn’t be happening. This was all a nightmare. She’d wake up and everything would be okay.

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them, but everything was still the same.

Her hands shook when she took the pistol from her father. “You can’t ask me to do this.”

“You have to.”

Katherine tried to recall what her dad had taught her. No matter how hard she tried she was sure she’d still forget something important.

“Where’s mom?” In the moment of waking up, hearing gunshots and screams and her father, she’d completely forgotten her mother. How could she forget her mother? What if something horrible happened? What if she…

Even in her thoughts, Katherine couldn’t finish her sentence.

“She’s upstairs,” her dad whispered. His eyes were focused on the windows. He looked at her and hissed an order. “Stay down!” 

This wasn’t the father she’d known for sixteen years. This was a side of him she had never seen before, the soldier.

She kept her eyes on the door. But it increased her fear. “What was she doing upstairs?”

“Stop worrying,” her dad tried to reassure her. “She can take care of herself.”

Katherine’s eyes refocused on her dad. How were they going to get away from this? Was this real? Why? What did they want? The questions popped up one after the other. “What’s the plan? How are we going to get out of this?”

She didn’t need the lights to see. Katherine could feel her father’s gaze on her. “There’s no plan. We take it step by step. The goal is survival.”

She opened her lips to say something, but the door opening interrupted her. Who was it? Was it the enemy? Had they been found?

As if the person knew they needed to identify themselves, they spoke “It’s me.” 

Katherine would recognize her mother’s voice anywhere. She let go of her breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Did you see anything, Kaley?” her father asked.

“It’s batarians. They’re going house to house.” Her mother was silent for a few moments and Katherine could hear the hesitation in her voice. “I don’t think there’s a place to hide.”

“They’re taking people alive? What do they want? Wh-“

“Slow down Katie.” Her dad interrupted.

But her mom answered the question, anyway. “They’re taking people that don't cause too much trouble for them. If we don’t fight…”

No. As scared as she was she wouldn’t let them take her. Who knew what they wanted to do with the people. Fighting was always better.

The screaming and crying blended together. It shouldn’t have. Katherine shouldn’t ignore the neighbour’s cries for help. “We have to get out of here.”

“Should we run?” Her mother’s voice was uncertain. “Is it worth it?”

How many enemies were there? Was it just batarians or other races, too? Did they stand a chance?

“Yes,” her father answered.

They all snuck toward the front door together. But when it opened a dark figure stood in the doorway.

It was impossible to know who, but she hoped desperately that they were someone except for the batarians. A neighbour seeking help or anything else. But it was not to be.

“Go back!” It screamed.

Katherine felt like her heart stopped. Her limbs didn’t want to work. The signals that went through her brain were ignored. She froze.

“Go back!” It repeated.

That was when she realized this time her translator had picked it up. The lights went on and the strain was like sharp knives to her eyes. She had to blink.

This time her feet worked and she went back into the house with her parents. Her father stared down the batarians. Trying, somehow to protect them from this. But there was no way to. 

It seemed like he wanted to reach for a weapon that wasn’t there. Jump them, or just do something!

_No. No. No. I don’t want to die._

But even if she voiced the words out loud the two batarians that escorted them wouldn’t care. They took her family to a room.

“You!” One of the batarians pointed to her and she was terrified of what might happen next. “Come with me.”

“No,” she said softly at first. “No! I don’t want to!” Tears were beginning to fall on her cheeks without her permission. Never in her life has she been this terrified.

That’s when her father stood up. And maybe she shouldn’t have. If she just went with them quietly, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. She would’ve been captured, but at least her father would’ve been alive. At least for a little while longer.

But she didn’t and the past couldn’t be changed.

“Leave her alone!” Her father moved into action. Time was moving too fast for her to protest.

 _Bang._ A shot. Then another. _Bang._

She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and something warm dripped from it. The pain made her snap back to reality. Her father and mother were attacking the batarians together.

How they won she couldn’t say, but after her father killed his opponent he collapsed.

“Father!” she cried. Blood. There was so much blood. She went to him trying to do something. _Anything!_ But she didn’t know what. She winced. The pain came back. She realized she was bleeding.

“William!” her mother cried out. Neither of their cries helped stop the bleeding. There was so much blood she couldn’t see where it originated. A river of red.

“Katie,” he called to her weakly while she got closer. “You’re bleeding.”

She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m fine.”

“Kaley,” his voice grew weaker and weaker. “Give her medi-gel.”

“No, dad. You need it.”

Her father’s eyes looked grave. Dull. Hopeless. “I won’t-“ he winced. “It won’t help.”

“No. You’re not leaving us!”

* * *

Katherine’s protests didn’t work. But she couldn’t accept it either. There must’ve been something she could do. Her father couldn’t die because of her actions. It was her fault he got shot.

Her mom and dad gave each other grave looks. It felt like they communicated in a language she didn’t understand. They came to an agreement.

“Kat, he’s right.” It must’ve pained her mother to say it. “You have to go.”

“We stick together!”

“Katie, you need to run.” Her father looked at the door. As if the enemies were still in the house. “You have to survive. That’s an order!”

“I’ll stay with your father.” Her mother looked at him with loving eyes. “He won’t be alone.”

It was bad enough leaving her father, but her mother, too? That was… no, it was unthinkable. But when she gave her mother a better look she saw why. Her blue shirt was turning darker.

“Mom… no, you’re…no.” But without voicing it Kaley Shepard knew what her daughter meant. She looked down at where the blood was flowing.

“It’s okay, Kat.” 

It didn’t reassure her.

“I’m sorry,” she cried. “It’s my fault…”

“No,” the word out of her father’s mouth was barely a whisper. “Always keep fighting.”

“Take the medi-gel,” her mother ordered. “I’ll only slow you down. Take the pistol and run as fast as you can. Go into the woods.”

Her father nodded. “Take this.”

He handed her his dog tags. They felt impossibly heavy in her hands.

“I can’t do this,” she said again. This time softer. “I can’t survive this by myself.”

“You can,” her mother smiled.

“Because you have no choice,” her father finished.

* * *

Katherine Shepard didn’t want to leave her parents to die but she did. It took everything out of her to leave them.

She might as well have pulled the trigger herself. It was her fault. And she didn’t know if she could live with herself.

She got the medi-gel, rubbed some on her injured shoulder, and ran as fast as she could.

Katherine didn’t look back. She ran. But … she stopped when she got outside. Because the images she saw were too horrifying.

The screams hadn’t stopped. They were desperate for help but it wasn’t coming. Somehow the dog tags around her neck made her feel safer than she could’ve been.

She needed to survive. Not for herself, but for her parents.

Bodies lay on the ground. Red blood was everywhere. Limbs were separate from their bodies.

Some she recognized. They were her friends, neighbours, teachers. And now they were all dead.

Just hours before they worked, they were happy, but most importantly they were alive. What kind of person would do this? Something must’ve been physically wrong with them. These batarians were monsters.

Oh, how she wished this wasn’t happening. Why did this have to happen? Why?

But she couldn’t think about it so she ran. As fast as her feet could take her. It was never fast enough, though. 

Until she ran into a batarian. She couldn't get away soon enough. But she couldn't move either. And in return, he laughed in her face. 

He had no weapon with him and she had to wonder why. 

"You’re going with me, girl."

"No, I'm not!" Her limbs might refuse to work but at least her voice did. 

"Then I'll knock you out."

For him, this was a game. To see how much fun he could have while she was drowning in fear.

But she wouldn't let him. So she shot him in the shoulder. 

"Stupid girl. I'll have your head for that!"

Katherine ran as far as she could. She ran and ran and ran, until she fell. 

She landed hard and something in her ribs creaked. 

_Did I hurt something?_

But it didn't matter. If she died after all of this, her parents being left to die would be for nothing. 

So she went on walking. Later she didn't know where she was going. 

It was dark and the woods were unfriendly. But it wasn't long until a group of batarians was chasing her again. 

So she kept on running. Katherine was so, so tired. All she wanted was to sleep.

 _When will this end?_ She wanted to yell it at the top of her lungs. 

But when a shot rang out her body fell forward. It was even harder to breathe. And with each breath, the one after it got more shallow and painful. 

_Was I shot?_

Her vision began to blur more and more. The batarians stopped near her. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like one was laughing. He pointed his shotgun at her. 

_Is this it?_

But before her vision dissolved into darkness she heard someone barking orders. 


	2. Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to [ FerusAurelius ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerusAurelius) for betaing. Thank you so much for all your help!!

Katherine Shepard had a hard time opening her eyes. And when she did everything was confusing. 

Someone was calling orders, telling people what to do. And then she realized how much she hurt. 

It felt like she was hit with a wave of pain. And she groaned. 

"She's awake, Doc!"

He said it with such a need.  _ What was going on? _

What if they worked for the batarian slavers? Had they caught her?

Her memories were foggy. 

Tears rolled against her cheeks as she remembered leaving her parents behind. Seeing all those injured people. People being dragged to horrifying places. 

She started to look frantically around. Studying the room to find some advantage. There were machines beeping and making all sorts of noises. Was this a hospital? Somehow the room looked different.

"Hey."

Katherine jerked away and immediately paid for her sudden movement with shooting pain in her abdomen. 

"It's okay," a voice soothed. "You're safe now." But she wasn't sure if she could trust it. 

Katherine blinked rapidly as she tried to stay awake. But her eyes wouldn't obey. 

And it didn't take long for them to shut and not open for a while, dragging Katherine back into a dreamless darkness.

* * *

"The kids are in bed," Ellen told her husband. "Do you want to do something tonight?" She kissed him on his cheek. 

"Sure," Alec smiled softly. "Let's just watch the news."

"I'll make us some coffee."

But before she went to the kitchen a voice from the vidscreen caught her attention. 

"Breaking news," the reporter said. "We’ve just learned that the human colony of Mindoir in the Attican Traverse has been attacked by batarian slavers." 

"Mindoir?" Ellen said, exchanging a look with her husband as she took a seat beside him.

"There are no known survivors," the reporter continued. "All the colonists are reported either enslaved or presumed dead."

Ellen raised a hand to her mouth. "That's where the Shepards lived."

"Damn those bastards," he couldn't believe it. "A whole colony."

"Can you call someone?"

Alec nodded, "I have some friends who might be able to tell me what happened."

* * *

"Oliver," the man answered immediately

"Alec," he sounded as if he had too much on his plate. "I just wanted to give you a call."

He tried to wrap his mind around that but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of a reason why. "Oh?"

"We have one survivor." 

He was thankful, but just one? A whole human colony, there should've been more than a sole survivor. 

"Who?" Alec didn’t know which name he hoped to hear.

"Katherine Shepard was found. She's wounded but alive."

"That's why you called," he breathed. He and Ellen were Katherine’s godparents. "Where are you taking her?"

"Here on the Citadel. Best for her to see a friendly face, Alec. Doc says she's still confused."

"I haven't seen her in 15 years, Oliver. She doesn't know who I am."

"You're all she has."

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Ellen squeezed his hand in support. 

"I probably need to see her first."

"And afterwards?" She was concerned. 

Alec sighed as he realized where she was going with this, "You're asking me if I think we should adopt her."

"We are her godparents," Ellen answered. 

"I don't know." Nobody else would hear the doubt, but she knew him too well. "Taking care of their daughter? Would you even consider it?"

Ellen didn't know. Would the twins accept her? What about Katherine? She’d lost everything. Would she even want to try living with strangers, even if they were old friends of her parents?

"I’d like to try," she said with a smile.

Before he could answer, his omni-tool beeped with a message from the hospital. "She’s waiting,” he said. “We can talk about it after." 

* * *

“Will you be okay on your own, Ellen?” Alec asked as he got his jacket. 

“Yes,” she assured him. “I’ll pick up the kids.”

“Alright. I’ll call you.” He said goodbye with a kiss and was on his way. 

The trip to the hospital went by quickly. Traffic wasn’t too bad, something for which he was grateful. 

“Can I help you?” an asari secretary asked. She looked unimpressed with him, as if Alec was wasting her time. 

“I’m here to see Katherine Shepard.” He kept his posture straight and studied her as her fingers skimmed over a datapad. 

She frowned after searching Katherine’s details. “Are you family?”

Alec narrowed his eyes at that. The public would be all over the only survivor of Mindoir, but afterwards he kept his expression neutral. “Guardian.”

She stepped away from her desk and activated her scanner. “A precaution. We need to make sure that you are who you say you are.”

He nodded and let the scanner do its job. After a few minutes, it beeped. 

She smiled and, for the first time during this encounter, actually looked friendly. “Second door on your right, Mr. Ryder.”

When he arrived at the room he realized she had been given a private suite. It was better for Katherine. He imagined she was still in shock, but the hardest part was yet to come. 

There were two chairs near the bed, one plainer than the other. He took a seat in the closer of the two and studied the kid. 

After Mindoir she wouldn’t be the happy child he’d once known. The baby girl he’d first met fifteen years ago was almost grown. She had long black curly hair like her mother. She had some of her father’s features too, like her nose. Katherine looked like a combination of her mother and father.

There were bruises all over her face. The arm that wasn’t under the covers was mottled and swollen, while her shoulder was bandaged. She also had an IV that, thankfully, looked like nothing more serious than a saline drip. It could have been so much worse.

He left the room in search of her doctor. He was pointed to a salarian in the hallway. 

“Can you tell me about her injuries, doctor?”

“Her guardian? Yes,” she peered at her datapad, answering her own question. “Katherine Shepard. Two broken ribs. Shot, twice. Shoulder and abdomen. Very lucky. Nothing important hit.” Then he gave Alec one of his species’ quick, faint smiles. “She’ll be fine.”

_ I hope so. I really hope so.  _

* * *

The first thing Katherine noticed when she started to wake up was the pain. Her abdomen hurt. She groaned. Then she winced, having tried to move her injured shoulder. 

Breathing was hard. As if a weight pressed down on her chest. But it also hurt like hell. 

Medical equipment started getting louder and louder. When she moved an inch or two to look at her surroundings the pain shot through her ribs again. She closed her eyes in response. 

“Hey, take it easy.”

She frowned and tried to place the voice. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t. When she moved her head to get a good look at him, he stood up and moved where she could see, instead. 

“I’ll get someone,” he said, but then he left. 

_ Who the hell was that? _

She remembered bits and pieces. Mindoir being attacked by batarian slavers. But surely that couldn’t have happened. Surely she hadn’t left her parents to die. She wouldn’t.

But if that was all a nightmare, then what had really happened? Why was she in a hospital? Who was that man? And why did everything hurt? 

"Katherine," someone spoke. If she could've jumped she would have. "It's good to see you're awake."

She took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, wincing at the sharp pain in her ribs. 

“Take it easy,” the same person spoke. If she had to guess, she’d say this was the doctor. A salarian.

“What’s going on?” It was the first question that popped into her head. And she needed an answer immediately. 

The doctor nodded at the man. It didn’t take Katherine long to realize it was a signal for him to tell her what happened. 

_ Please don’t tell me it wasn’t a dream. I could live with the nightmare, but not that reality.  _

“You might not remember me,” he began, “but my name is Alec Ryder.”

Katherine nodded as she recognized the name, “My father told me about you.” Alec Ryder was an old friend. Some of his best stories were about the time they’d spent together. Having drinks, playing cards, and getting into trouble. He’d also introduced her dad to some other friends. 

Alec smiled, but it was stiff instead of friendly. It was grim and Katherine didn’t like what it might represent. 

“Please don’t tell me they’re dead.” The words came out of her like a flood. But she needed it to not be true. 

That was when the doctor looked grim as well. “I’ll leave you two alone. Needed elsewhere. Call if you have questions," she said as she retreated.

Alec gave her a nod in thanks, but Katherine just stared until the doors slid closed behind them. 

"What do you remember?" Alec began as he took a seat again. 

Katherine sighed and let her mind wander to the events of her nightmare. "I hoped it was all a dream," she admitted. "I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry." Perhaps it was the only thing he knew to say. Perhaps it was just the right thing to say, with so much wrong. 

"They're really gone, aren't they?" She shut her eyes as her tears fell. 

Instead of comforting her, he told her something she needed to hear, "They were good people." She opened her eyes. "The galaxy has suffered a big loss."

Shepard nodded. Her throat had one big lump and she couldn't possibly speak. 

"I have some stories about your father,” he said, abrupt. “Would you like to hear them?" If she wasn't mistaken, he didn't sound as certain as he had before. 

Katherine nodded again. And yet again she loved hearing her father's stories, even in Alec’s voice. 

* * *

"Dad!" Sara's voice echoed loudly through the apartment. Afterwards, quick footsteps came and it wasn’t long until she rushed to give him a hug. "Mom said you were visiting a sick friend. Is she feeling better, now?"

Ellen's head popped around the corner as she checked on Sara. Alec gave her a nod in thanks. They still needed to discuss what they'd do. There was no need to tell the twins until they’d made a decision. He looked back at Sara.

"She'll be in the hospital for a while."

Her face scrunched up. "Will she really be okay?"

"Of course," Alec answered confidently. "Have you finished your homework?"

Ellen raised an eyebrow and Alec immediately knew the answer to that. 

"No." Sara looked guilty for a moment, but then her face lightened up as she got an idea. "Will you help me?"

Alec was tired. Losing his friends wasn’t easy. He hadn't lied to Katherine. The galaxy had suffered a big loss with the Shepards. But he'd take the opportunity to spend some time with Sara. Who knew how the rest of his week would go? 

"Sure, let's go."

"Dinner will be ready soon," Ellen warned. "Don't start anything too long."

* * *

"Oliver?" Alec said as he saw his old friend at the corner of the wall. 

"Alec," he greeted in return. "Good to see you."

"Are there any problems?" He couldn't think of another reason why Oliver would be here. 

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay with the one and only Mindoir survivor." Alec didn't like how he said the phrase. "We should keep the public away."

Alec nodded, "Agreed."

"I also wanted to speak to you," he admitted. "Are you going to adopt Katherine?"

Alec didn't expect that line of questioning from anyone but Ellen. He crossed his arms over his chest. "We are still deciding."

"Then I hope you'll make a decision quickly," Oliver said. His tone left no room for debate. 

"Why?" Alec asked, suspicious. 

"Look," Oliver began, "Katherine has been through a lot. She needs a stable home. If your home ain't it, you need to be honest with me. She doesn't deserve to be strung along. Everyone she knew on Mindoir is dead."

Alec nodded as he agreed, "I'll talk with Ellen." 

* * *

Katherine hadn't really spoken about Mindoir. Some days she didn't speak at all. Alec had to wonder if she really would be okay. 

At least until one day.

The doctors said Katherine could go home. And he and Ellen decided to adopt her. He’d made a promise to his friends and he intended to keep it.

"Were there other survivors?" Katherine’s question came suddenly. And Alec wasn't ready for it. 

"Survivors?"

"On Mindoir," she clarified. "I haven't asked before but… I think I want to know."

Alec understood why she hadn't asked before. If she asked, it would force her to think about what had happened.

"No," he said immediately. "You're the only one."

"Why?" She asked the one question all survivors shared. He could see the tears shining in her blue eyes. "Why am I the only one?"

"I can't answer that," he said honestly. He couldn't think of another answer to give her. 

After a moment of silence he spoke again, "Would you like to live with me?"

Katherine frowned. "Why would you want that?"

_ Where did she think she was going to go? _

"Your father was like a brother to me. Why wouldn't I?"

Katherine only stared at him in disbelief at first. "I would like that," she finally said. She smiled, but anyone could hear that she lied.

Katherine Shepard wanted to live with her parents. But that wasn't an option anymore. 

* * *

"Are you ready?" Alec asked as Katherine stared down the apartment door. 

She wasn't. If she was honest with herself, she didn't want to be here. 

What happened to Mindoir felt like a bad movie she’d watched in another lifetime. It didn't feel like her reality at all. 

"Yes," she lied as her heart threatened to climb out of her chest. She only hoped he didn't hear the weakness in her voice.

He had told her he was married and that they had nine-year-old twins. His family sounded nice. But was this a place she could call home?

Katherine didn't think so. 

But she only needed to wait two years to join the Alliance.

_ I can do this! _

Alec opened the door and it swooshed, welcoming her to another world. 

"Hey, Katherine, " a woman greeted. It was probably Ellen. "These are the twins, Sara and Scott."

Scott seemed as uncomfortable as she felt. "Hi."

"Hi, Katherine. My dad told us all about you!" Before Katherine could react, Sara embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're staying with us."

_ What the hell did Alec tell them? _

"C'mon, Sara. Show her the apartment," Ellen encouraged her daughter.

Sara excitedly began giving her the tour. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here. 

* * *

The family was sweet and Katherine knew they tried everything to make her feel welcome. But she couldn't. 

This wasn't her family. This wasn't her home. 

Every night was nightmare upon nightmare. She missed spending time in the fields. 

Seeing the people. Laughing and being happy. All of them were either dead or taken as slaves. 

It ate her alive that she survived and they didn't. Some people told her it was because she was strong. But she couldn't believe it. 

* * *

"Morning," Alec greeted his wife. 

"Shhh," Ellen said and pointed towards the couch.

He frowned, but he went and looked, anyway. Katherine was asleep on the couch. Her hair was a jumbled mess.

Alec sighed.

"You need to talk to her, Alec," Ellen whispered in fear of waking her up. "She's not dealing with this."

"Alright," he agreed when he considered it. He didn’t think she was dealing with it either, but he wanted to give her space to heal. 

Katherine began to stir. When she sat up and saw them her eyes went wide. "Oh crap. I'm sorry! I didn't want to bother Sara."

"I'll get some coffee," Ellen excused herself. 

Alec took a seat on the couch. 

"I meant to wake up earlier but I must've not heard my alarm." Katherine activated her omni-tool and checked. 

He squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright. This is your home, too."

She only nodded. Perhaps she didn't know what else to do. 

"Have the nightmares happened a lot?" He recognized the signs. That and Sara told him about Katherine’s trouble sleeping. 

"You know about that?" She looked ashamed. Embarrassed even. "I don't know what to do to make them stop," she admitted. 

Alec tried to give her his best smile. "We'll figure this out together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come and say hi on [ Tumblr ](https://rpgwarrior4824.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and say hi on [ Tumblr ](https://rpgwarrior4824.tumblr.com/).


End file.
